Frozen Guardians
by IvyStorm
Summary: This story is not all about Jack Frost. This is his Point Of View. This is a Jelsa fanfic, but he just tells you that he liked Anna, he will not like her again. Probably, but still he doesn't. He just says how his life has been etc. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack's Story

I don't how it is to feel that nobody can see you. Okay, maybe not everybody. But still, I get this feeling that I don't exist. You don't exist after you end your life on earth, not at the age of 13, well I'm not 13 anymore so...  
>I'm 17 by now, so in 4 years I should be used to this, but I'm not. Sometimes I feel really lonely, nothing can make me happy. Well, I guess I won't make you pity my lonliness, I am Jack Frost, and for now you'll be hearing my side story.<p>

The cold doesn't bother me anymore. When I was 8 years old, my parents took me to a city called Arendelle. I was really fascinated by Princess Anna's stories. I guess I had a little crush on Princess Anna. She told me about Princess Elsa. I don't remember knowing that Princess Anna would be having a sister. I never heard of her, Anna felt the same thing, she felt that she didn't know her sister. Every time she knocked on her door she heard the same answer: ' Go away, Anna'. I felt sorry for Anna. Losing an important family member.

Once I left back home, I promised Princess Anna that I would come back, and I did. Every winter holidays I would come back to see Princess Anna. When I turned 10, I came to Arendelle, I finally wanted to tell Anna, that I have feelings for her. I guess I wasn't lucky with that. She already had found a new friend to talk to. From then on I never came back to see her ever again. Well, I did go and see if she was waiting for me to come, since my parents loved spending their winters in Arendelle. She didn't wait for me, she was there hanging out with her new friend.  
>I decided to not come back. She was happy with the person she was with, she had forgotten about and so I forgot about her.<p>

On my birthday, when I turned 11, just a 2 years before my death, well not actually my death but my non-existence.  
>Anyways, my parents took me to Arendelle, they thought I liked the city too, but I didn't, too much memories.<br>We were on a journey, on an icy mountain, it was surprising because Arendelle looks like Spring all year around,  
>well maybe not all parts are not as suspected. I thought I imagined that I seen a girl, with light blonde hair,<br>walking all by herself. Your eyes might be wrong sometimes. From then on, I dreamt about her. I even started drawing pictures of her. It was like an obsession that I had. I had to understand, she was just a dream.

Now, we can move on to the day I die-, I mean became non-existence. I was messing around with my friend, on ice. It was a really stupid idea. I saw this branch, broke it off of the tree and was like: ' I'm a man of ice,  
>and I will curse you since I have a heart out of ice'. I was hitting the branch against the ice. The ice had cracked, I was stuck. I had to move carefully. I guess that I wasn't that careful. The ice cracked and I fell in the cold, icy river. I awoke like 625 days later. I went to town, and people were just walking through me. I was invisible, non-existent, gone. I needed help, and I got it, from Bunny and Santa.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V.

Chapter 2

I'm not really that used yet to people not seeing me. It bothers me every single time. Tooth was getting worried with me, so she told me to stay inside and not go out.  
>I always got this feeling that Tooth had this crush on me. She always looked at me with her big purple eyes(if they are even purple) at me.I remember this time she got really jealous, I had a picture of Anna, I really couldn't get over her, Tooth comes over and asks me '' Who is this gurl'', she said gurl not girl, and she even sounded annoyed. I guess she has a thing for me.<p>

* * *  
>I had just realised, that I'm not used to sitting inside all day. I decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air. It wasn't a walk, actually it something like, fly the whole way to Arendelle. I guess I wanted to see how Anna was doing. Well surprise, surprise, she was planning her wedding. I don't understand, how she could forget about me so easily. I was about to fly back to Tooth, when let's say suddenly, I fell. I got tired. Even when you're non-existent, you can get tired. I ended up walking the whole way back to Tooth's.<br>'Hey, aren't you freezing?' I heard a voice from behind. I guessed that the person wasn't talking to me, I kept on walking.  
>'You know I see, so stop walking like you're deaf'said the person again. I have no idea who that idiot is, I'm pretty sure that she didn't see me.<br>'For God's sake, you white headed guy, with a blue jumper and with a stick, will you stop walking and try and talk it out?' the person had said again. I had an image of the guy, in my head he looked just like...me. Well, what a coincidence, it's like us being some kind of twins. After a few minutes, I realised, I am the idiot the the person is shouting out. I saw a girl, in a long dress, and a cloak, she had white hair, just like mine, or was it light blonde? For me it was impossible, she did not see me. I was dreaming, or was I?  
>'Yeah, I'm talking to you'she said.<br>'You-you see me?'Iasked, it felt like all of this was just some kind of dream, and that I was a normal person again.  
>'Why would I not see you, you're a human, right?'she asked as if I was an idiot. I didn't know how to answer her question. She wasn't amen't to see me. I knew something was not right, but what?<br>'Look, I am not a person, you are just dreaming, I'm in your dreams, this is all fake'I told her.  
>'Really? Then how come, I'm talking to you right now, how come I didn't wake up yet, how come I still feel ice running through my fingers?'she asked. I seriously know what she was talking about. 'Feeling ice running through my fingers', what the hell is that amen't to mean. I swear she was weird, but she saw me, and this wasn't a dream.<br>'Ok, I have no idea what you're talking about?'I said nervously. That girl was scaring me. She reminded me of my mother. The one that needed to know everything.  
>'I thought everyone that lives in Arendelle knows?'she said if I was a moron, or if I was stupid.<br>'Well, excuse me miss, I'm not from Arendelle, I visited a few times, and I just came to see how my friend is doing'I said, I felt like I was going to blab out everything to her.  
>'You don't seem happy with that'she said, is she really trying to annoy me? It is really working out for her.'How about I take you inside, you must be freezing'she said again. It felt like she was repeating herself over and over again.<br>'I already told you, I'm not real, I don't feel anything'I nearly shouted. It's not what I do always, I'm usually friendly to people. I guess she was going on my last nerves.  
>'I know I'm really annoying sometimes, but that doesn't mean that you have to shout at me, other Queens would probably execute you or something?'she said. Was she considering herself as a Queen. Well, I knew that Princess Anna would become the Queen of Arendelle, I do remember her mention her sister Elsa. But wait, if this girl is considering herself a Queen, she probably is...Queen Elsa! How could I not realised that earlier. I have no idea why this is surprising me so much. She can't do anything to me, I'm non-existent, more like to other people...dead! Right now, I had no idea what was going on. But, all I can remember is that I probably fainted. I had no idea what was going on, but whatever was happening seemed unreal, fictional, it just wasn't real. I don't know what happened straight after that. Probably nothing pleasant. <p>


End file.
